


5 Knots Harry made + 1 Knot Eggsy tied

by therune



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally written for the kinkmeme:<br/>Whenever Eggsy gets dressed in his suit he purposefully skips a button or struggles with his tie so that Harry is forced to step into his personal space and fix it for him. </p><p>I turned it into a 5+1 Harry ties Eggsy's ties fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Knots Harry made + 1 Knot Eggsy tied

1)   
It happens the first time when Harry still is in the medical ward, I.V. in his left arm, white bandages over half his body and half his head. There's a good chance that he'll keep the eye, but a disatrously high one that it's going to be blind. Eggsy tells Harry that he could get an eyepatch like in the Avengers and Harry is baffled, replying that John Steed didn't wear one. Nor did Emma Peel, for that matter. A quick search on his tablet clears up the confusion and Eggsy shows Harry a picture of Nick Fury.   
"And I suppose that I need the beard to match it?"  
"And the leather coat, mate."  
"Pass. Now a monocle, that would have style."  
Eggsy chalks it up to the morphine. Also the fact that Harry doesn't protest when he climbs onto the bed next to him and holds the tablet while they watch the Marvel films, starting with Iron Man.   
Eggsy spends most of his time in Harry's room, when he's not on missions. 

Of course he's there before the meeting that will represent his official initiation in the Kingsman ranks. Of course he had protested, he wanted to wait until Harry could be part of the meeting, but Harry had told him that his presence wouldn't change a thing. He's still immensly proud of Eggsy. But he cannot change Eggsy's mind with the Galahad mantle. It's Harry's and it's wrong to take it when Harry is clearly so alive. One night, Eggsy had made Harry tell him the story of the knights of the round table, and especially Galahad. He half remembers from old stories, stuff he read when he had been young and knights had been the best. Tears well up in his eyes when Harry tells him the legend of Galahad, of the purest of knights who had been the one destined to find the grail.   
"And I found it," he half-whispers, almost asleep and drugged to the gills. Eggsy feels his fingers clasp his hand. "I found you."

So he stands in front of Harry's bed, with Harry wearing the red robe and slippers and still an awful lot of bandages. He himself is wearing a suit. They both knows that it's virtually a copy of Harry's grey suit, but neither mentions it. Right before he turns to leave to attend the meeting, Harry stops him and beckons him over. Eggsy walks closer and leans over Harry at his request. Then he feels Harry's fingers on his tie and the silk whispers against his shirt as Harry unties it and with small, practised movements reties it. Eggsy can't see it, obviously, but Harry smoothes a hand over his lapel and gives him a small, satisfied smile.   
"Now you can go."  
Eggsy remembers two things from his meeting. The Kingsman...men? have decided to reactivate an old codename of him, decomissioned after its first bearer had died. Excalibur. And Percival congratulates him on his Eldredge knot. 

2)   
They're in the garden, Eggsy pushing Harry in a wheelchair to enjoy the first proper day of spring. Eggsy remarks that he would have thought that Harry would stubbornly cling to a cane and walks under his own power, even if that meant going half a mile an hour. Harry scoffs and replies that a gentleman should know and respect the limits of his body. As they pass a rose bush, he adds that Merlin may have threatened to staple his trousers to the damn chair if he didn't stop getting up already. Eggsy takes off his jacket and loosens his tie, feels a warm breeze and the sun warming his body. He sits down on a bench next to Harry and spends the next hour trying not to giggle as Harry talks to him about his fellow agents and makes sure to mention one embarrassing story for each of them, so that Eggsy has potential blackmail fodder for every single one of them.   
Their time is interrupted when Merlin asks Excalibur to come inside, they have a mission for him. He pushes Harry back to the medical ward and puts on his jacket. He buttons it, but before he can straighten his tie, Harry reaches for it. Eggsy feels small tugs as Harry ties it for him. "Now you can go." He leaves Harry in the capable hands of a nurse who scolds Harry about the gun in his nightstand. Even as he walks away, smiling, he can hear Harry defend himself that it's just for practice. After the briefing, Merlin says "Rose Knot? Fitting for a fine spring day."

3)   
Harry can stand up on his own, walk a few steps before his legs start shaking from the exhaustion. He hates being cooped up and after he gets the okay from the doctor - who looks if possible even more relieved than Harry himself about this issue - spends all the time he can in the gym, slowly building back his strength. It's a miracle, but he keeps the eye and it's still functional to a degree. A very small degree, and Harry gets custom-made glasses from Merlin which compensate for his loss of vision, but he makes good-natured jokes about not getting his monocle after all. They work out together, although with very different methods. Eggsy does the works - biceps, triceps, back, chest, legs - while Harry starts with light kettleballs, yoga and his new favorite discipline of correcting Eggsy's posture. Eggsy gets back at him by challenging him to games on the Wii boards. Apparently it does wonders for balance and Harry needs to relearn that with his changed vision and nearly being dead. (Technically being dead on the operating table for the worst minute of Eggsy's life). Sometimes he lets Harry win, sometimes he crushes him and sometimes Harry whoops his ass with hardly breaking a sweat. Galahad is returning, it seems.   
After he showers and dressing himself, Eggsy walks back through the gym, greeting Roxy at the weight rack, and asking Harry for a final round of their penguin game for the wii when Harry steps off the board, tugs at Eggsy's tie and retieing it. "Off you go," Harry says, "save the world."  
"You only say that because you lost the last three rounds."  
On the plane to Belarus to stop a wannabe-tsar who may or may not believe that he is the recincarnation of Rasputin, Eggsy looks at tie knots online and identifies his as the cape knot.   
Save the world indeed. 

 

4)  
Before Eggsy leaves on a honeypot mission - seducing a widow and now owner of a fortune 500, thanks to the eerily well-timed death of her fourth husband in the form of a hangliding accident, and putting bugs basically everywhere he can - he stops by Merlin to receive his package of bugs. And also to ask if he knows where Harry is because his room is empty and the gym is devoid of him and the doctor positively fled when Eggsy muttered the name Galahad. But he needn't worry, as Harry is sitting next to Merlin, both bickering over something on a desk in front of them.   
"Ah, Excalibur," Merlin greets him and opens a drawer to take out a slim package, a case that looks like any ordinary, fancy, case for glasses. It's bullet-proof, comes with a tracker and wi-fi hotspot embedded, and is chock full of bugs. Eggsy is about to ask if Merlin has any more thoughts on the mission, when he looks at the desk and sees what looks like a small menagerie of children's toys. A quick glance confirms his suspicions: a box full of empty kinder surprise wrappers.   
"Any of you find a smurf figure yet? I'm thinking of starting a collection."  
Merlin scoffs. "It's practising dexterity. And since a certain someone can apparently think of no other excercise than assembling guns, we have decided to expand."  
"It's a competition," Harry informs him cheerfully. He's wearing a soft cardigan and comfortable trousers. "I'm winning."  
"You are most certainly not," Merlin retorts.   
"I assembled the last 5 toys faster than you."  
"Only because my top was defective, the rod was malformed. Fabrication error, not my fault."  
"Someone's a sore loser." Harry's grinning, "you have been since I first met you in 1993."   
"I cannot believe you're dragging up those old stories again. Grow up."  
Harry opens one of the yellow capsules and after less than 4 seconds, he presents Merlin with a green bicycle. "Beat that."  
While Merlin angrily chews through the chocolate shell - Eggsy has never seen someone chew angrily, but it's apparently possible - Harry turns to him and his grin turns to a soft smile.   
"Take care," he says.   
"Always."  
Harry stands up and Eggsy knows what's coming. In 5 seconds he has a new tie knot and Merlin sets down a yellow capsule down in front of Harry, then one in front of himself.   
"Ready, "Eggsy teases, "steady....go!"  
He watches with a glint in his eye as both kingsmen, experienced and trainer super spies, struggle to be the first to complete either a red car or a yellow plane.   
His car pulls up and he leaves before the competiton has a winner. He doubts that there ever will be one.   
Meredith, widow of the late Geoffrey Wyndham, basically rips his tuxedo off him and shoves him into her bedroom. Eggsy is focused on the mission, otherwise he would have recognized the knot as a capsule knot. 

 

5)  
It's Galahad's first field mission after his brush with death and Excalibur will go with him, naturally. It's a simple information extraction: they will pose as a rich CEO and his secretary, mingle and find out if the young billionaire with his social networking site has any nefarious purposes with the small island he purchased earlier this week. Eggsy is dressed to the nines and lounges in a chair while Harry finishes putting on his shoulder holster, waistcoat and jacket. While he goes over the cover identities in his head, he can't help but to watch Harry. So far he has seen 13 kingsman in action on joint missions and while everyone is certainly efficient, Harry is without a doubt the most elegant. Cufflinks, waistcoat, pop the collar, slip the tie through, tie a fantastic knot, smoothes the collar and shrugs on the jacket. Buttons the jacket and reaches for his coat. Then a short uncharacteristic pat down of his pockets.  
"Looking for something?"  
"My siget ring, haven't worn it in months, it should be..."  
Eggsy chuckles and holds the ring between his thumb and forefinger. "Right here."  
Harry gives him a fond, slightly exasperated smile.   
Eggsy gets up, feels the weight of the tablet in his suit pocket, cleverly hidden by masterful tailoring. He should hand Harry the ring and get going. Shouldn't place it in his palm, close Harry's fingers over it. Shouldn't meet Harry's questioning gaze with a warm smile. Shouldn't bow and press a kiss to Harry's fingers. And as he finally does get going, Harry's hands stop him. Grab him at his lapel, then smooth those down. He makes a decision and his fingers - now adorned with the ring - slip to Eggsy's tie.   
"I like this one, what is it called?"  
"How are you not familiar with different ways to tie a necktie by now? It is fundamental, Eggsy."  
"I like it when you explain. And when you make them."  
Harry doesn't blush, but it's a near thing.   
"This is called the fishbone knot, Eggsy."  
Harry wears an identical one. 

In the car, the driver looks on the road, Eggsy looks to the left and Harry looks to the right. No one looks at how in the middle, their hands are entwined with twin rings. 

 

+1)  
He has practised this. Rehearsed it in front of a mirror. Practised it with his baby sister, She had gotten one of the plastic rings with a piece of lollipop in shape of a gem. The ring he has for Harry is a broad golden band. Tasteful. Elegant. Impossibly heavy in his pocket.   
Mirror-Eggsy had looked at him with hopeful eyes, his sister had smeared his face with sticky fingers and a sticky mouth. He hopes that Harry will have another reaction.


End file.
